Sweet Temptation
by Raye Maxwell
Summary: Raye thinks Duo is cheating on her... with Hilde!! O_o;; Duo x Raye, Duo x Hilde... maybe. Rated R now, may bump it up to NC-17 later on.


1 Sweet Temptation – Prologue  
  
By: Raye Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or any of it's characters. Who the hell do you think I am, a creator?? Hahahahaha rrigghtttt. ^^  
  
~**~  
  
It all started on one rainy day in late March. The usual white and shiny Winner mansion was a light tint of gray among the endless falling or raindrops and the loud crashes of thunder and lightning. Inside sitting by a warm a fireplace, a short blond boy wearing his usual pink shirt, purple vest, and khaki pants was sipping some tea. Quatre Winner loved relaxing to the sound of the rain. Suddenly the phone interrupted the silence. Quatre's green eyes lit up as he got up and picked up the ringing phone. "Moshi Moshi?" Quatre answered.  
  
"Oh konnichiwa Quatre-chan!" sounded a sweet girl's voice.  
  
"Hey Raye, how are you doing?"  
  
"Fine, I guess…"  
  
There was a slight moment of silence before Quatre broke it. "What's wrong Raye-chan and don't tell me that there's nothing wrong, I can tell."  
  
"Hahaha, you're good! I guess I can't hide it from you. Sigh, I'm just lonely."  
  
"Lonely? How can you be lonely when you and Duo-kun are together 24/7!"  
  
"That's not exactly true though. Duo-chan's been working late at the junkyard every night and I miss him SO much. But then I start to wonder…"  
  
A sudden hush fills both of them. Then a crash of thunder and lightning flashes around the dark mansion. But Quatre waits anxiously for Raye's response. "What is it Raye? You have to tell me."  
  
Suddenly Raye is heard crying on the other end. It sounds hard for her to talk because she's sobbing so much. "I think Duo-chan's…Duo-chan…is…"  
  
"What about Duo? Please Raye-san tell me!" pleads Quatre.  
  
"I THINK DUO-CHAN IS CHEATING ON ME!!!" Raye starts shouting in high- pitched wails.  
  
Quatre is just stunned. How can Duo Maxwell, the most loving, sweet, and caring guy he's ever known, cheat on his koibito? Besides, Duo has said multiple times in the past that Raye Hino is the most beautiful woman he's ever seen, and will love her forever. It always seemed as though they are one person ever since they met. Everywhere Raye goes Duo goes too. But now to hear this from Raye is just unbelievable!  
  
The blond tries calming the raven-haired girl as best as he can. But it doesn't help much. Quatre can picture Raye's big purple eyes filling up with tears as she keeps on crying for her Duo-chan, with the soothing sounds of the falling rain.  
  
~**~  
  
As the rain continued to pour and the thunder rolled, the chestnut brown haired boy by the name of Duo Maxwell was watching the water droplets splash against the windowpane. Amazingly the braided pilot was deep in thought and kept thinking about his koibito Raye. With her bright purple eyes , long black hair, and those sweet juicy lips that he was longing to kiss. Oh aishiteru Raye-chan, he thought.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and in stepped Hilde Schbeiker, Duo's assistant at the junkyard. Her dark blue hair was neatly combed and her teeth were a sparkling white. She walked in quietly and sneaks up behind Duo. She then leans over and whispers in his ear, "Oh Duo-kun…"  
  
"AAAAHHHHHH!!!" Duo jumped back in fright. Hilde just giggled and watched Duo's face as he took a sigh of relief. "Dammit, don't sneak up on me like that!!"  
  
"Hehehe, gomen Duo. What are you doing, watching the rain?"  
  
"Sort of. And thinking about Raye-chan…sigh." Duo's bright blue eyes started to sparkle.  
  
Hilde noticed also that Duo always gets starry eyed whenever someone even mentions the name Raye Hino. And it totally disgusted her. Why did Duo love her so much? What is it about her that makes Duo go so crazy? Hilde was determined to find out. "Hai of course. She's your koibito after all."  
  
"Hai," Duo answered with a big grin.  
  
"You say that now, but soon you won't give a shit about her, that Raye bitch for much longer." Hilde smirked.  
  
Duo's blue eyes bulged out of their sockets with that remark. "What the hell are you talking about?!"  
  
"Hahahaha, oh Duo-kun you'll see. Very soon…" Hilde smiled. After those few words, the room went black. A loud crash of shattering glass echoed throughout the building. Soon there was nothing except the raindrops on the window and the booming of thunder.  
  
**To be continued** 


End file.
